Mission X Season Three
by Nighty999
Summary: The triumphant return! Love prevails and people are lost-- the team is narrowed down to six! What will happen when Kish faces his past and somehow gets his hands on a Mercedes? Alaina and Mike are having relationship problems! Oh no!


_Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Men._

_MISSION X: The triumphant return! Stay tuned for SEASON THREE! (Promise it will be better than the original.)_

Episode 1: Of Briana and Rides to the Mall

Aaron barely had time to dodge Kish's sudden lunge. Leaping out of the way, he watched with a grin as his opponent fell into a nimble tumble and scrambled to his feet clumsily.

"You're gonna get it," Kish growled and jumped again. How very _fast_he was. "That's the last time you steal my Weezer CD, you chump!"

"Weezer sucks, dude," Aaron taunted as he ducked. Kish had thrown a piece of metal at his head, grabbed at random from the dismembered robot lying lifeless on the Danger Room floor. "Why do you idolize that band so much?"

Kish let out an animalistic roar from deep in his throat and charged at the green-haired nineteen year old, who was standing quite casually, relaxed. He laughed, hands on his hips, and stepped out of the way. As Kish flew past and his tail whipped by, Aaron grabbed the snake-like limb and yanked, tugging Kish to the floor.

Kish sputtered and stood, angry. "You pulled my tail, man!"

"You left yourself open, man," Aaron laughed. "Come on. Let's get out of here before Ben blows a gasket, huh?"

Kish smiled, unable to stay upset, and nodded.

Kish found his lifestyle at the Institute for gifted youngsters phenomenally different from his life in Magneto's New York base. For one, people actually seemed to like him here, a nice change. It was no surprise to him that once Ben began to like him, the others followed suit. Second and more shocking, people cared what happened to him. Tara went out of her way to ask him where he had been when he snuck out of the house for the night to visit Mike. If he was still living with his father and the acolytes, no one would have bothered. They probably wouldn't even notice, with the exception of dear old Gambit.

He caught up with Aaron and grinned, flashing his fangs at him as he looked up at all six feet of him. Aaron smiled back. They were getting closer everyday.

They were stopped short as eleven-year-old Benjiman Malcolm Wyndgarde stepped into the Danger Room. He was small, but his silver eyes flashed with fury.

"What are you two doing in here?" He demanded, his scratchy voice echoing in the round metal chamber. "I told you, no Danger Room sessions until AFTER I've had a chance to use it!"

"Use it for what?" Aaron asked, rolling his eyes.

Ben fought the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. His glasses glinted dangerously. "My new Magneto program."

Kish's eyes widened in terror as his heart seized. "Y-you have a new Magneto program?"

Aaron's reaction was the opposite. "Awesome!" He cried. "How accurate is it? Let me test it out!"

"You and Kish can help me if you want," Ben smiled smugly. "But I really doubt you can handle it. It takes a true master of control to work this program."

"N-no, I don't--" Kish began, still stammering.

"We can handle it," Aaron assured Ben, clapping a hand on Kish's shoulder. Kish jumped, then glared.

"I don't have time for this," he grumbled, pulling away from Aaron. So much for people caring about him. Didn't they understand _anything? _

Aaron watched Kish retreat, then let out a cocky guffaw. "What-- are you SCARED? Scared of a widdle old simulation?"

Kish froze, then spun around, pointing in indignance. "No! And I bet I could take him out-- by MYSELF!" Stupid, stupid, stupid, he said to himself.

Ben looked at Aaron, then at Kish.

Aaron doubled over in laughter. "Yeah right! You? take out Magneto?"

"Watch me," Kish whispered, uncertain resolve setting in his pitch black eyes. "Turn the stupid thing on, Ben." Stupid, stupid, stupid. She's going to kill me for this.

"Are you sure?" Ben eyed him, cautious.

"Go on."

Ben nodded, still confused, and dragged Aaron to the control panel.

"I'm ready," Kish said, voice shaky.

Ben flipped the switch.

The lights dimmed, and Kish's ears twitched as footsteps sounded off in the darkness. His heart pounded hard in his chest. This was a stupid, stupid idea. Really stupid. He knew what Mike would say- 'You idiot. I always knew you had a death wish.'

Magneto came into view, cloak fluttering around his ankles. Kish had to remind himself over and over that it was not real, that it was just a simulation. His heart wouldn't listen, pounding harder, so loud that he was sure Ben and Aaron could hear.

He took an involuntary step back as the words of his father drifted through his mind. "You disappoint me, Aquarius. I thought more of you. I will not make that mistake again."

Kish's mouth fell open and a few strangled sounds escaped. His eyes as wide as saucers, he stumbled backwards until he fell onto his back. "N-no," Kish whispered hoarsely as Magneto reached him. His ice blue eyes held no mercy. "I didn't-- I'm sorry, I..."

Magneto hated Kish's childish excuses. As he reached down to grab the front of Kish's T-shirt, he let out a shriek and curled into a tight ball.

"TURN THAT OFF!"

_An angel_, Kish thought, peeking through his shaking fingers. _MY angel._

Domonique Drewlett stormed through the Danger Room doors, pushing Ben and Aaron aside and shutting down the simulation. "What is WRONG with the two of you?! Can't you see-- you've frightened him!"

Kish sat up as Dom rushed to help him. "Dom," he said weakly. "Hi."

"And YOU, demure, to allow them to do this to you," she grumbled, pulling him to his feet. "What a child. Must I always look after you?"

Kish smiled-- he was used to Domonique yelling at him. "Sorry." At least she had a sexy French accent to make up for her volume.

She shook her head. "Are you alright?"

He nodded. "I am now."

"Good." She turned to face Aaron and Ben. "You do that ever again and I will rip you to pieces and feed you to Wolverine, understood?"

They nodded, Aaron reaching for his throat.

Dom grabbed Kish's arm and led him out of the Danger Room, dragging him up the stairs.

"Thanks," Kish said, voice sill shaky and weak.

"No problem." She took him to the kitchen and sat him down. "Why did you let them do that to you?"

"I wanted to prove that I wasn't afraid, I guess," Kish mumbled, sounding stupid even to himself. "See, here's the thing-- when I think, my mouth moves. That's my problem."

She laughed as he pulled her into his lap. "Maybe you should shut up then," she suggested.

"Maybe," he said softly, leaning over to kiss her.

Before he could, Alaina rushed in, out of breath. "Hey, Bro, could you--"

"Augh!" Kish shouted, throwing his arms up. "Alaina-- _why now?!"_

She laughed as he muttered something in German angrily. "Could you give me a ride to the mall?"

"No," he said. "I'm busy."

"Please," she begged. "I promise to be good, and I'll take kitchen duty tonight--"

"What part of HOUSE ARREST do you not understand?!" Kish yowled.

"I have homework to do," Dom said, getting up and walking out.

"Don't go," Kish whined. "Awwww."

"NOW will you take me to the mall?" Alaina clasped her hands together in a pleading motion. "Dad said I could!"

"JOHNNY!" They heard Eevee scream from upstairs. "Give me back my diary!"

"Alright," Kish sighed. "If only to escape the little kids for a while."

"Yay!" Alaina squealed and hopped up and down.

"But I am NOT letting you wander around alone," Kish stated his condition with authority thick in his voice. "I am supervising everything."

"Nooo," Alaina cried.

"Mike, right?" Kish grinned his impish grin. "A secret date?"

She nodded, her lower lip jutting out.

"I need to talk to him anyway. Come on."

She let out a sigh and followed him to the garage. She wasn't stupid-- she would take what she could get.

"Are we stealing Aaron's car?" Alaina asked hopefully, staring at the forest green beauty parked in the corner.

"No," Kish smiled. "We're taking mine."

She squealed as he brushed his fingers along the side of a bright silver Mercedes. "THAT is YOURS?"

"The Prof (bless him) bought it for me when I turned eighteen last month," he said, getting in. "Come. Join me in the glow of expensive new car smell."

She giggled and jumped in. "Shotgun! Has Dom seen this?"

Kish laughed. "Are you kidding? I think she loves the care more than she loves me. I have transformed into chauffeur."

"Tara has a learner's permit," Alaina grumbled.

"Tara is sixteen," Kish reminded her. "And she is not TOUCHING Briana."

Alaina burst into a fit of giggles. "'Briana'?"

"Yes, and she's mine. No touchy."

Alaina laughed and hugged him.

NEXT: _Alaina's own personal Romeo.. and a wedding band!_


End file.
